Steel Nerves
by Wishing Star67
Summary: When the Varia sends another challenge, involving another Guardian Tsuna never heard of, what'll Tsuna do? If he doesn't find the guardian within five days, he'll be killed!


Okay...I just recently watched Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and I fell in love with it, and decided to write a fic...though it isn't good...XD! Please review anyway...

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he plopped down in the hard wooden chair. He peered around the room, and leaned back in his chair. The young Vongola leader breathed in the air deeply, closing his hazel eyes. "10th!" tsuna snapped his head up to face the expected silver-haired 

boy. Gokudera's brightly lit face looked down at his, smiling as widely as ever.

"Gokudera-kun, ohayo," Tsuna responded, smiling gently.

"How are you doing, tenth? Is everything well?" Gokudera asked his routined questions, his eyes still wide and overly friendly.

"Ah-everything's fine."

"Tsuna!" the called boy turned his head towards the door and spotted the owner of the calling voice.

"Yamamoto-kun! Ohayo."

"Oyaho-" Yamamoto's smile faltered when he noticed the slight worry etched on his friend's face. "Is something the matter?" this time, both of them turned to look at Tsuna.

"N-nothing...I was just thinking of what Reborn said yesterday..."

-

_"Tsuna." The said boy looked at his home tutor._

_"Nandeo, reborn?"_

_"Even if the ring battle is over, you can't loosen up." Tsuna sighed, sweatdropping._

_"Wakateo, Reborn. With you constantly blowing up bombs I know that!"_

_"Wrong. They're not bombs, Tsuna. They're radio-active explosives. Learn to observe even in the midst of being attacked." Reborn smirked jumping down from his place on Tsuna's desk. Tsuna sighed yet again._

_"Why are you telling me this now, Reborn?"_

_"Becaue I think its time we got you a Guardian." Tsuna turned to face the arcobaleno along with gokudera and yamamoto with a confused face._

_"Guardian? But the guardians of the rings have already been chosen," Tsuna retaliated._

_"No- I'm talking about a Guardian-your protector, your private bodyguard."_

_"Oi, Reborn-san! That's my job-" gokudera's mouth shut as Reborn hopped on his head. Gokudera growled in annoyance._

_"Every mafia boss leader has one-it's not required, but it's traditional. The Vongola family's boss should be the first family on the list to gain a Guardian. Otherwise, we'd be the laughingstock of the mafia world. The chosen one should've received a ring from birth; that signifies that that person is your designated Guardian."_

_"Waa- its such an interesting game! Tsuna, why don't you tell me about all these games?" Yamamoto beamed. Tsuna sweatdropped._

_'Yamamoto-kun, its not exactly a game...'_

_"Y-yamamoto-kun...in any case-Reborn! Why didn't you tell me about this before?"_

_"Because at your level not a lot of people would have considered you a threat." Tsuna sank into the wooden floor._

_"You wouldn't have known how important a guardian is," Reborn continued perfectly poised atop Gokudera's head. Tsuna sank lower._

_"And there's a final battle for the last ring of the Vongola rings that the Guardian needs to fight in." Both Gokudera and Yamamoto's heads perked up._

_"The last Vongola ring?" Yamamoto's eyes glinted with curiosity._

_"There's more? Reborn-san, how come we've never heard of this before?" Gokudera asked, peerung upwards at the infant._

_"Its a secret ring, hidden to those outside the Vongola family. Tsuna, the battle's to take place in five days. If you don't find her by then, the ring's automatically the Varia's. Ganbatteo. Ah-here's the invitation letter," Reborn tossed a beige colored envelope at Tsuna before hopping out._

_"Eh? Oi-Reborn! Reborn! Geez-running away whenever I need him!!" Tsuna held his head in his hands, tears welling up._

_"What's this?" Yamamoto picked up the envelope, eyeing the red seal of the Varia imprinted upon the wax on it. He opened it, and the three boys gathered around to read it:_

_**"Sawada Tsunoyashi, you are hereby requested to come to the grass field of the school in 45 days, to determine the winner of the Ring of Steel. If your Guardian faisl to show up, you shall be sought out and killed.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**The IX"**_

_Tsujna cocked his head to the side with tears streamind down his face._

_'Nandeo?! This means I'll die either way...'_

_"Tenth! Mite!" Gokidera jabbed an accusing finger at the '45 days.'_

_"Oi, Reborn, the battle's in for...ty...days...not..." tsuna's voice grew more and more feeble as his hazel eyes landed on the small date printed out on the bottom of the vanilla colored paper...this was sent forty days ago! "REBORN!!!" Tsuna now yelled with newfound vigor._

-

"Tsuna, if its about what Reborn said the other day, we'll help you find the Guardian," Yamamoto assured. He gave a large encouraging smile, which Tsuna half-heartedly returned.

"10th-I'm sure that we'll find him-after all, how hard can it be? It's alright!" Gokudera agreed.

"Arigatou..."

"Class!" Heads swiveled up at the booming voice of their homeroom teacher. "Today we have a new transfer student! She's from Italy-her name's Belfield Mira-you'd better be kind to her if you don't want an F on the next report! Understood?!"

A chorus of 'hai's rang throughout the room.

"Come in!"

The door slid open and the a pair of shined black high heels clacked in, clean white knee-socks covering slim legs. Next came inside the body; a female student wearing the school's uniform. The girl's deep orange hair was pinned back on either side of her head with glittering ruby pins. Her bright green eyes blinked, and her delicate nose turned to face the class. Tsuna found himself staring into a comely pair of emerald eyes directly ahead soon enough. The girl smiled at him, and Tsuna drew back. A pretty girl smiling at him? Something was wrong here. Mira waved exuberantly at him. Okay, now he knew there was _definately_something wrong.

"Mira-san, find a place and seat yourself."

"Hai!" Mira marched over to Gokudera's desk, which was placed next to Tsuna. Curious eyes traveled towards the three. "Ano...do you mind getting up for a minute?" Gokudera frowned but obeyed nonetheless. He'd get on the teacher's bad side if he got irate at the new student. Then, to his utter amazement, the girl _seated herself in his desk_.He gaped, while snickers were heard.

"M-Mira-san, that seat is taken," the teacher badgered.

"But you said to find a seat," Mira innocently responded.

"Oi-get out! The seat next to the 10소 is mine!" Gokudera raged.

"Well now it's mine. Smoking-bomb Hayato," Mira leered dangerously at him. Tsuna gave start, and Gokudera gasped.

"G-Gokudera-kun, I think that it'd be best if you just went ahead and found another seat," the teacher called out, smiling nervously-hey, one intimidating kid was enough for a class!

"But sensei-!" Gokudera gaped at the teacher, than grudgingly trudged to the back corner, where one lone empty desk sat. He plopped down, glaring at Mira. Tsuna sweatdropped; today was going to be _long _day.

-

During lunch, Tsuna sat with Yamamoto and Gokudera on the roof to eat. As he reached for an onigiri, the metal door burst open and Mira popped in, much to Gokudera's apparent distaste.

"Tsuna-kun! May I eat with you?" Mira excitedly asked, dropping down in front of the boy. Tsuna drew back.

"Eh? Me?" Mira nodded energetically.

"But why?"

"Because. You're the one I want to eat lunch with!" Mira's response came after a bit of thinking.

"Oi! Orange-head! Get away from the 10소!" Gokudera sprang up.

"Yadda." Came the flat reply. "Ah!" Immediately the voice changed back into a bubbly tone. "Tsuna-kun, do you want some orange juice?"

"Eh? A-ah…"

"Waa, Tsuna, you sure are popular with girls," Yamamoto urged. Tsuna burned into a bright red shade.

"Y-Yamamoto-kun, it's not like that…!"

"Ah!" Heads snapped to the girl's exclamation. "Those are such cool rings!" Mira pointed at Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna's rings, all hanging on chains around their necks.

"Are they custom made?"

"Custom made? Ha!" Gokudera scoffed.

"Nandeo?" Mira's voice turned low once more.  
"Maa, maa-let's stop arguing and start eating," Yamamoto laughed.

"Hai!" Mira piped up. "Tsuna-san, have some juice!"

"Eh? It's okay-matte! You're spilling it! Aaah!"

-

"I'm home!" Tsuna called to his mom, who was in the kitchen. The sound of the chopping of food stopped for a moment, and his mom called back, "Welcome back! Tsu-chan, someone's waiting for you in your room!" Tsuna gave a wondering look to his two companions, Gokudera and Yamamoto, and the three proceeded up the stairs.


End file.
